Carla Renata
| birth_place = Cherry Point, North Carolina, United States | residence = Los Angeles, California | home_town = St. Louis, Missouri | years_active = 1992–present | occupation = Actress, singer | website = Carla Renata | awards = NAACP Theatre Awards Nomination | notable_works = Gary Coleman in Avenue Q }} Carla Renata (sometimes credited as Carla Renata Williams, born in Cherry Point, North Carolina and grew up in St. Louis, Missouri, where her parents were born and raised) is an American actress and singer. Renata has starred in several long-running Broadway musicals, national tours and regularly appears on hit television shows. Formerly Co-Host On Air with Tony Sweet at the internet radio station UBNRADIO.com, Carla can now be seen as a host at Afterbuzztv and BHL Online. Her film reviews via her for her blog www.TheCurvyFilmCritic.com Biography Carla Renata graduated from Howard University with a B.A. in Broadcast Production and was cast in the Matthew Broderick Broadway revival of How to Succeed In Business Without Really Trying. She has worked in Broadway musicals. "The Life", "Smokey Joe's Cafe" and in Vegas for the rock group "Queen" as "Killer Queen" in their hit musical "We Will Rock You". She regularly works in Hollywood, CA in TV sitcoms and made history becoming the 1st African American actress to appear on four television shows in recurring roles: Shake It Up, Hart of Dixie, How to Live With Your Parents, Mr. Box Office She is best known for her roles in Avenue Q, Smokey Joe's Cafe on Broadway. The New York Times called her an "Energizer Bunny of a comedian with a big ponytail, giant hoop earrings and an impressive résumé" and cites her vocalism and style as ranging from "quasi-operatic" to gospel and rock. The NAACP Theatre Awards nominated her performance for being outstanding in the Los Angeles production of The Lion King. Broadway credits *The Lion King Original Los Angeles Production *''How to Succeed In Business Without Really Trying *''Avenue Q'' - Gary Coleman *''The Life *Smokey Joe's Café'' Off-Broadway * Back to Bacharach and David - soloist TV credits * Anger Management - Angelina (1 episode) * Bones - Maureen Mack (1 episode) * By the Book - Gracie (3 episodes) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Devine (1 episode) * Hart of Dixie - Susie / Zombie #6 (19 episodes) * How to Live With Your Parents - Mrs. Fogelman (2 episodes) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - Police Clerk (1 episode) * Life in Pieces - Physician's Assistant (1 episode) * Modern Family - Nikki (1 episode) * Mr. Box Office - Lois Yearwood (2 episodes) * New Girl - Octopussy (1 episode) * Shake It Up - Marcie Blue (6 episodes) * Superstore - Janet (6 episodes) * The Haves and the Have Nots - Joanne (2 episodes) * The Neighbors - Leslie (1 episode) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody - Veronica (1 episode) * Wabbit - Tooth Fairy (voice) / Grandma (voice) (2 episodes) * Young & Hungry - Ms. Higgs (1 episode) * Zoey 101 - Nurse Kafader (1 episode) National touring credits *''Avenue Q'' - Gary Coleman *''The Who's Tommy - The Acid Queen Regional theatre credits * Disney's The Lion King - Los Angeles production as Shenzi Video game credits *''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' - Lisa Lynn *''Grand Theft Auto V'' - The Local Population *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' - N/A References External links * *Live Concert Photos *Carla Renata Website Category:American video game actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from St. Louis Category:Howard University alumni Category:People from Cherry Point, North Carolina Category:1965 births